


You Take My Breath Away

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: The song is stalkery, obsessive, dark and I had this need to vid to it and tried very hard to make it from Jim's POV but had to give up at the storyboard stage and flip it, because it's Blair with the adolescent crush, Blair with the driving need, Blair who follows, endlessly trailing after his god, his goal, his grail.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Take My Breath Away




End file.
